Recombinant DNA technology has made it possible to insert foreign DNA sequences into the genome of an organism, thus, altering the organism's phenotype. The most commonly used plant transformation methods are Agrobacterium infection and biolistic particle bombardment in which transgenes integrate into a plant genome in a random fashion and in an unpredictable copy number.
Unfortunately, the problems associated with these methods can result in reduced agronomics, additional costs for further research, creation of additional transgenic events, and slower time to product. Thus, more efficient methods are needed for targeting the insertion of a sequence of interest into a desirable genomic position, for readily modifying the targeted polynucleotide and/or for stacking additional polynucleotides of interest near the desired integration site.